Missing You/Lyrics
Please note that Korean and Japanese lyrics come from different sources and are not formatted exactly the same. In addition, their English translations will not be identical due to being different versions. Enjoy! Korean version |-|Hangeul= Dara Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Minzy 그렇게 너무 편하게 굴지 마요 (Ooh~) 아직 너와 난 남남이니까 (Ooh~) Bom 어린애처럼 보채지 좀 마요 (Ooh~) 아직 시작도 안 했으니까 Dara 아이들의 불장난 같은 사랑은 싫어 oooh CL 조금 움츠려 있을 뿐이야 난 괜찮아 아냐 사실 난 Bom 나를 떠나 보낸 그가 아직 너무 미워요 차갑게 식어버린 내 가슴은 아직도 그를 CL 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 ooh Bom 그렇게 너무 밝히지 좀 마요 (Ooh~) 세상은 원래 어두우니까 (Ooh~) (you heard what I said) CL 어쩜 그렇게 해맑게 웃어요 (what?) (Ooh~) 자세히 보니 슬픈 표정이야 I know I’ve been there before Dara 어른들의 계산적인 사랑은 싫어 oooh Minzy 살짝 지쳐있을 뿐이야 난 괜찮아 아냐 사실 난 CL 나를 떠나 보낸 그가 아직 너무 미워요 차갑게 식어버린 내 가슴은 아직도 그를 Minzy 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 ooh Bom/All 나의 젊은 날의 사랑은 이렇게 끝이 나네요 그대 꼭 행복해야 해요 오랜 시간이 지나가도 우리 서로 기억해요 그땐 서로가 있었음을 Bom 그땐 서로가 있었음을 |-|Romanized= Dara Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Minzy geureohge neomu pyeonhage gulji mayo (Ooh~) ajig neowa nan namnaminikka (Ooh~) Bom eorinae cheoreom bochaeji jom mayo (Ooh~) ajig shijagdo an haesseunikka Dara aideurui buljangnan gateun sarangeun shirheo oooh CL jogeum umcheuryeo isseul ppuniya nan gwaenchanha anya sashil nan Bom nareul tteona bonaengeuga ajig neomu miwoyo chagabge shigeo beorin nae gaseumeun ajigdo geureul CL geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo ooh Bom geureohge neomubalghiji jom mayo (Ooh~) sesangeun wonrae eodu unikka (Ooh~) (You heard what I said) CL eojjeom geureohge hae malgge useoyo (What?) (Ooh~) jasehi boni seulpeun pyojeongiya I know, I’ve been there before Dara eoreundeurui gyesan jeogin sarangeun shirheo oooh Minzy saljjag jichyeo isseulppuniya nan gwaenchanha anya sashil nan CL nareul tteona bonaen geuga ajig neomu miwoyo chagabge shigeo beorin nae gaseumeun ajigdo geureul Minzy geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo geuriwo haeyo ooh Bom/Allnaui jeolmeun narui sarangeun ireohge kkeuti naneyo geudae kkog haengboghaeya haeyo oraen shigani jina gado uri seoro gieog haeyo geuttaen seoroga isseo sseumeul Bom geuttaen seoroga isseo sseumeul |-|English-translated= Dara Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Minzy Stop acting like you’re so comfortable (Ooh~) Because you and I, we’re still strangers (Ooh~) Bom Stop whining like you’re a child (Ooh~) Because I haven’t even started yet Dara I don’t like love that’s like a child playing with fire oooh CL I’m just a little famished, I’m alright Actually no, I’m… Bom Still hating you, who has let me go My frigidly cooled heart is still CL Missing you missing you missing you Missing you missing you ooh Bom Stop being so obvious (Ooh~) Because the world was always dark (Ooh~) (you heard what I said) CL How can you smile so brightly? (what) (Ooh~) But looking closely, I see your face is sad I know I’ve been there before Dara I don’t like the calculative love of adults oooh Minzy I’m just a little tired, I’m alright Actually no, I’m… CL Still hating you, who has let me go My frigidly cooled heart is still Minzy Missing you missing you missing you Missing you missing you ooh Bom/All The love of my youth is ending like this Please be happy Even after a long time passes, let’s both remember That we both had each other back then Bom That we both had each other back then *Korean: music.daum *Romanization: KROMANIZED.com *Eng: pop!gasa *info: music.daum :DO NOT REMOVE/EDIT CREDITS WHEN TAKING OUT Japanese version |-|Japanese= Dara Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Minzy 触れるのは簡単じゃないわよ (Ooh~) 他人事じゃすまないから (Ooh~) Bom 大人しく言うこと聞いてよ (Ooh~) 始まりを望むなら Dara 子供の火遊びは御免なの Oooh CL まだ少し怖いだけ問題ない でも本当は Bom Baby 別れたアイツがよぎるのよ 変わってゆくたび 切ないこの心 CL 恋しいの 恋しいの Cause I miss him so 恋しいの 恋しいの ooh Bom 灯りなら必要ないわよ (Ooh~) 暗闇がいざなう本能 (Ooh~) (Yeah you heard what I said) CL あどけなく笑っていても (what?) (Ooh~) 見抜いてる悲しい表情 (I know I’ve been there before) Dara もとから計算なんてできないの Oooh Minzy ちょっとくらい疲れても問題ない でも本当は CL Baby 別れたアイツがよぎるのよ 変わってゆくたび 切ないこの心 Minzy 恋しいの 恋しいの Cause I miss him so 恋しいの 恋しいの ooh Bom/All 青春の物語 いつも願うのは 彼の幸せだけ 季節が流れても 決して忘れない ともに過ごした日々 Bom ともに過ごした日々 |-|Romanized= Dara Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Ooh~ a-ah a-ah Minzy fureru no wa kantan janai wa yo (Ooh~) hitogoto ja sumanaikara (Ooh~) Bom otonashiku iu koto kii te yo (Ooh~) hajimari wo nozomu nara Dara kodomo no hiasobi wa gomen na no oooh CL mada sukoshi kowai dake mondainai demo hontou wa Bom Baby wakareta aitsu ga yogiru no yo kawatte yuku tabi setsunai kono kokoro CL koishii no koishii no Cause I miss him so koishii no koishii no ooh Bom akarinara hitsuyou nai wa yo (Ooh~) kurayami ga izanau honnou (Ooh~) (Yeah you heard what I said) CL adokenaku waratte ite mo (what?) (Ooh~) minui teru kanashii hyoujou (I know I’ve been there before) Dara moto kara keisan nante dekinai no oooh Minzy chotto kurai tsukarete mo mondainai demo hontou wa CL Baby wakareta aitsu ga yogiru no yo kawatte yuku tabi setsunai kono kokoro Minzy koishii no koishii no Cause I miss him so koishii no koishii no ooh Bom/All seishun no monogatari itsumo negau no wa kare no shiawase dake kisetsu ga nagarete mo kesshite wasurenai tomoni sugoshita hibi tomoni sugoshita hibi |-|English-translated= Work in progress *Japanese: littleoslo *Rom: dragonshine *Eng: N/A *info: littleoslo :DO NOT REMOVE/EDIT CREDITS WHEN TAKING OUT __FORCETOC__ Category:Lyrics